1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a posture system and more particularly to a posture system that includes a plurality of posture pads that can be used singularly and together and which can be secured to a chair back by two separate distinct ways and which can be carried by a person on a train or plane or used in an office.
2. Prior Art and Objects
Various posture devices have been previously developed. Most address only the lumbar region and ignore the cervical region. Some attempt to provide a portable device which is important, as often the greatest need for posture correction occurs while traveling. Frequently, the applicability of the devices to a wide variety of chairs is also inadequate.
The Josefek Pat., U.S. Pat. No. 4,506,929 pertains only to a lumbar cushion. It is a portable unit designed to be readily carried for train and plane usage. Josefek uses a vertical central ridge that mates with the spinal channel to provide, according to the patent, lumbar support which enables the muscles to maintain their normal lordodic curvature in the seated position. Josefek provides no cervical cushion. It is a singular back cushion directed solely to the lumbar region.
The Gilbert Pat., U.S. Pat. No. 4,597,605 does not have ergonomic advantages but rather is merely a seat and a back cushion to provide softness when using a hard chair such as a folding metal chair. It combines a tote bag with the seat cushion.
The Kiechlin patent is also not an ergonomic device but rather a seat cushion that in one embodiment can also include a back cushion. A pocket or pouch that is detachable is included. Otherwise, Kiechlin is a cushion on a strap except that a hinged back cushion that folds up from one edge of the seat cushion may also be provided.
The Sarkozi patent discloses a seat and back pad of individual parallel rounded pads that can be varied as to where and to what degree cushioning is provided. The plurality of cylindrical pads are joined together by hinge regions to form the seat and back pad. The seat and back pad can be folded at the hinge regions between the individual pads. The seat and back pad can be doubled to form a cushion in the cervical area but the result is not a true cervical pad. Hook and loop material may be used to hold the seat and back pad in place.
The Davis Pat., U.S. Pat. No. 5,456,519, is an ergonomic invention but provides only lumbar support. Davis uses two sections, namely a seat cushion and a back cushion which are connected for use by hook and loop material. Hook and loop material are also used to secure both pads to a chair.
The Huber Pat., U.S. Pat. 5,029,928, pertains to a seat for a passenger riding in the open back box of a pick up truck. Huber provides a folding design but not a compact design to be carried.
Hwang et. al.,U.S. Pat. 5,384,923, pertains of a camping seat and mat. The mat is an extension of the seat. Straps are used to hold a back hinged to the seat cushion but no cervical or lumbar cushions are shown.
The Grinnell Pat., U.S. Pat. No. 5,297,848, is directed to an orthopedically correct adjustable seating cushion. A lumbar cushion is provided but no cervical cushion is included. The base and the back are connected by a hinge which permits folding the base and the back together. A handle permits carrying. Straps are used to hold the back cushion in place on the chair.
The above patents fail to provide a flexible system that permits locating both a lumbar and a cervical cushion at the most desirable position. A system is also not provided that permits use of a posture pad that can be affixed to the back of a chair by a self-contained means. Posture pads that can be affixed to a broad range of seating situations are also not shown.
According, it is an object of the present invention to provide a posture system that provides both lumbar and cervical support.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a posture system that is portable.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a posture system that is readily attachable to a wide variety of chairs.
It Is still another object of the present invention to provide a posture system that is simple to use.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a posture system that is flexible so as to be able to locate both the lumbar pad and the cervical pad in the most desirable position.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a posture system that is flexible thereby permitting use of a part of the system as well as permitting use of all of the system while also permitting the attachment of posture pads in different ways.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a posture system with a carrying case that can be used as part of the posture device.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a posture device that can be folded into a convenient, easily carried package.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a posture device that is economical to produce and is also durable.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art as the description thereof proceeds.